Jay vs Jason Grace
Summary Ninjago VS percy jackson/ heroes of olympus Will the lighting ninja ninjago towards victory or will jason flip the coin? Interlude Wiz: We have done this match-up before Aqua: And it’s time to do it again Boomstick:We’re going to '''repeat the electrical thingamajig again but with two different fighters Wiz: Like Jay, the blue ninja Aqua: And Jason Grace, son of Jupiter '' '''Boomstick: He’s Wiz, she’s Aqua and I’m Boomstick' Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their strengths, armour and skill to see who would win a death battle! Rules * There shall be an air battle ** Jay is given the opportunity to use his dragon ** Jason can fly throughout the entire battle * Jay cannot receive help from his fellow ninjas or his dragon (even when in flight) * If you are hungry go buy yourself a burger and satisfy yourself ^-^ Jay walker Wiz: Jay’s parents were a bunch of people who owned a junkyard Boomstick: And they’re sh*tty parents letting their poor kid goof off in their stupid trash heap Aqua: Actually they let him wonder around because he had a special habit of making whatever crap he can find and make it into something cool Boomstick: Like those stupid wings that failed epically Wiz: When those wings failed, he met sensei wu… a ninja Boomstick: and he was like “hey kid, want a job?” And jay was like “holy crap yes!” Wiz: And then he began training under sensei wu and then was dubbed the ninja of lightning. Jay was given the nunchucks of lightning, which… Boomstick: Wait didn’t that turtle dude have nunchucks Aqua: yeah…mikey kicked the bucket first as I recalled Wiz: Guys, we’re getting off track! The nunchucks of lightning manipulate electricity. When being spun at a swift speed, the nunchucks generate electricity. Boomstick: He also has the lightning elemental blade, this little sword can generate electricity and can send lightning bolts at opponent, therefore shocking them. Aqua: Jay also has the techno blade which really resembles a chainsaw…. Jay having a chainsaw reminds me of this guy Boomstick and Wiz: OH GOD NOT THAT GUY! Aqua: stop whining! Anyways, the techno blade can transform any andrio… Boomstick: NINJDROID Aqua: What’s the difference. Anyways, any nindroid into a vehicle. Although since that there will be no ninjdroids around, this ability will be countered. Wiz: Jay also has two katanas which are… well are made of metal… Aqua: He also has access to a dragon called wisp, giving him the ability to fly. Boomstick: Jay also knows the ancient art of Spinjitzu. A way of offense and defence against enemies. It involves the user spinning at a fast speed and a wall of lightning (in this case) shall appear around Jay Aqua: so… long story short it’s a tornado of lightning Wiz: yeah… Jay also is naïve and enjoys cracking jokes among his fellow comrades. Although he often usually brags about his skills, therefore annoying his fellow ninjas. Aqua: As well as his arrogance, Jay also can get stressed easily. So whenever something terrible happens, he tends to panic and scream. A bit like a chicken before it gets decapitated. Boomstick: But despite his childish exterior Jay has proven himself to be worthy among his ninja friends. Jay: “First it was four arms, then you became a dragon. Would you mind picking a body and sticking to it, please?!” Jason Grace Wiz: Hey Boomstick, remember Thalia? Boomstick: Hell yeah I do, that chick that lost/won to/against that electric prostitute Wiz: For crying out Boomstick, Phosphora is not a prostitute Aqua:…ok as we were saying, remember how we mentioned that Jason went missing or supposedly ‘died’ guess what he didn’t! Boomstick: Jason grew up with a lady with two dogs and a psychotic teddy bear stabber Wiz and aqua: really Boomstick? Aqua: Actually he was brought up at Camp Jupiter where over the years he was promoted to Pontifex Maximus, which in English means the pope maximus… so like the high pope? I dunno but still.. Wiz: Jason had a coin called ilivis, which by magic (cough cough Aqua’s super glue) we managed to fix! Boomstick: This cool coin can transform into a sword if landing on heads and it transforms into a spear if it lands on tails. It’s made of imperial gold, a bit like celestial bronze Aqua: he also has Juno’s Gladius, a sword given by his step-mother… Exactly why would you accept a gift from a woman who wanted you dead from the moment you were born?! Anyways, this sword is also made of imperial gold; making it a good weapon for slaying monsters, deities and other half-bloods. Wiz: Jason was given legion training, which he has proven to master it Boomstick: Legion training has helped Jason in fighting. Causing him to adapt to many unique fighting style. ' ''Aqua: Jason also has the capability to fly. Thalia does have this ability but due to her aerophobia, she chooses not to. Jason can fly for a period of time, giving him more of a variety of strategy. Wiz: Jason can summon lightning bolts from his choice of weapons and from the sky. He can strategize and change one’s strength into one’s weakness '''Boomstick: Jason’s fatal flaw is…well… the same as Thalia…eh, I guess that siblings do share some similiariters Wiz: Will Jason’s legion training match with Jay’s ninja training? (shows the scene where Jason flies in with a cool appearance and shows the the hog-tied Kerkopes) Leo: All by myself, I’m special that way Pre-death battle Wiz: Ok, the combatants are set Aqua: Let’s end this debate once and for all… Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death BattleCategory:Aqua-pineapple-princess' Jason lays flowers around Thalia's pine (yes this is the version where thalia dies) and Jay watches from very far away. Jason levitates in the air and leaves Thalia's pine. Jay nudges Wisp to fly in the sky and follow Jason. Jay: HEY! Jason: What? Jay: Why did you lay flowers around that tree Jason: It's the grave of my sister, she lost her life against a fight Jay: You have sister? Is she hot? Jason glares at Jay, due to his creepy attitude and it disrespects his sister's honour Jason:GO TO TARTURUS YOU! '''FIGHT!' Jason flips ilivis, it lands on tails and transforms into a spear. Jay: COOL! Where did you get that? Jason grits his teeth, points his spear at Jay and bolt of lightning appeared from the tip of the spear. The bolt narrowly misses Jay. He then divebombs at Jay, where the blue ninja evaded this offence. Jason lands on Wisp’s back and pulls out his spear. Jay: two can play that game! Jay whisks out his nunchucks and commences spinning it, blue lightning appears from the edge of blocks. He points it at Jason, where strike appears. Jason sidesteps from the lightning. Jay: NINJAGO! Jay summons an electric tornado around himself and rushes towards Jason, Jason sidesteps and whisks his spear out to trip Jay, who falls flat on his face Jason snickers and replies: Yeah, Ninjago and trip over your face! (no? no?) Jay kicks Jason’s face and whisks out his nunchucks. Whilst Jason is teetering, the electric ninja begins spins the nunchucks and brings it down to Jason. Jason manages to recover and block it with his spear. Jason then kicks Jay in the shin and the ninja is paralysed on the ground. Jason flips ilivis again, which transforms into a sword, he prepares to stab Jay. Jay quickly grabs the rein of his dragon Wisp flips over. Causing Jason to fall. Jason points his sword at Jay, triggering another lightning strike and flees to the dense woods of Camp Half-blood. Jay nudges his dragon to pursue Jason. Jay and Wisp land on the ground. Jay: Okay, Wisp, I’ll take it from here Wisp spreads his wings and leaves Jason. Jason leaps in the air and brings his sword down to Jay’s back, Jay quickly sidesteps and whisks out his elemental blade to strike Jason. Jason then blocks the strike from Jay. Jay:NINJAGO! Jay’s tornado rushes towards Jason, who is overwhelmed by this offence and drop ilivis. Jay is standing on top of Jason with his elemental blade in his hand, Jason knees the ninja’s shin and slashes his face Juno’s gladus. Jay: how many weapons to you have? Jason: Enough to end your life you hyacintho scum (hyacintho is blue in latin everyone) Jason begins slashing at Jay, as he repeatedly begins backflipping to avoid this offence. Jason had Jay corned behind a tree, he raised the imperial golden sword above his head to end the ninja’s life! Suddenly Jay’s instincts kicked in, the blue ninja punched Jason’s chest with lightning speed and spinjitzued on Jason. The ninja placed a foot on Jason. Jay: Goodbye loser! As Jason struggles to break free from Jay’s foot, jay picks up his elemental blade and stabs it in Jason’s head. Then, with the power of electricity, he blew Jason’s head up! Blood splattered all over Thalia’s pine and Jay turned his back from the deceased halfblood. KO! Unknown to Jay, a pale figure from the tree witnessed the whole thing…. As Jay and Wisp departed, the spirit of Thalia cradled Jason’s corpse. Thalia: JASON! NO, PLEASE NOT YOU TOO! Death Battle Explanation Wiz: Wow… did anyone just see that? Boomstick: HELL YEAH! That was great! SO MUCH BLOOD! ' ''Aqua: Dude, I think Thalia’s pissed! Wiz: Jason may have been given legion training for most of his life. But Jay’s spinjitzu training manages to counter this. Jay could be more familiar with this martial art than any of his ninja comrades AS he was the first to master Spinjitzu. Aqua: Yes Jason can fly but Jay is as fast as lightning, which counters this '''Boomstick: Looks like Jason couldn’t keep his head in the game Aqua: Dude, that sucked Wiz: (sigh) the winner is Jay Next time on death battles Boomstick: Next time on death battles Anonymous character 1: "Red is the colour of fiery passion, and I am flaming!" Anonymous character 2: “STOP STOP YOU'RE LYING!” Aqua: Ok, I have to admit the first quote is hard. Anyways…the first quote is actually translation from a different language so this might be tricky :P. Anyways…BE EXCITED! Poll Do you agree to the outcome Yes No I'm neutral ''Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:Lightning Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015